Splintering
by Sirona
Summary: A brief glimpse into the captains of the Gotei 13 during the Soul Society arc.


**Splintering**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach doesn't belong to me. I'm just playing with the characters.

**Summary: **A brief glimpse at the captains of the Gotei 13 during the Soul Society arc.

* * *

**I. **_**Yamamoto-Genryuusai Shigekuni**_

Yamamoto does not like his Captains to meddle in politics, and especially not in the decisions passed down from the Central 46. Despite the restiveness that this latest edict has caused, the law is the law, and in the end, it is the duty of the Shinigami to uphold that law.

Watching the impassive expression of one Captain in particular, he thinks it is well that _some_ at least remember that.

**II. **_**Soi Fong**_

The Commander of the Onmitsukidou does not think that Kuchiki Byakuya will aid the criminal in escaping, but Soi Fong takes no chances. She had already been taught a lesson on undeserved trust once, long ago. Her eyes and ears stay near the Sixth Division compound and Senzaikyuu.

She will ensure that _this_ prisoner, at least, will not escape the death sentence laid upon them.

**III.**_** Ichimaru Gin**_

It wasn't unexpected. But damn, Kuchiki-taichou is one cold bastard. Here his sister is almost on her way to certain death, and he doesn't even lift a hand to help her. Why, if it was him… Actually, if it _was_ him, he probably would have acted no different. Not for Kuchiki Rukia. _But for --  
_

He abruptly abandons that trail of thought, though his smile never falters.

**IV.**_** Unohana Retsu**_

She watches him silently, and somewhere inside, her heart breaks for them. Unohana might be a healer, but she cannot heal when the patient has no desire to be healed.

With little of her usual professional detachment, she wonders if he will ever recover from this.

**V. **_**Aizen Sousuke**_

Cool, calculating eyes lie hidden behind the distorting lens of his glasses much like the smile hidden in his heart; Aizen is satisfied. They are behaving just as he had predicted.

Absently, he feels for the familiar, untiring presence of Kyouka Suigetsu at his side. _Soon_.

**VI. **_**Kuchiki Byakuya**_

Inside, the oath and the promise he had made all those years ago strangle each other to silence. He could not keep both, but neither could he choose one over the other. So instead, Kuchiki Byakuya, the twenty-eighth and most powerful head of the Kuchiki Clan, closes his eyes and does nothing.

Some distance away (_and yet not far enough_), the prisoner steps onto the execution grounds.

**VII.**_** Komamura Sajin**_

Would they have come to this, he reflected, if the girl had been born Kuchiki instead of a street rat adopted into the Clan? Would they have accepted these events with so little outcry had it been one born of Seireitei, rather than an outsider? Shaking off his uneasiness, Komamura prepares himself.

He will abide by Yamamoto-soutaicho's decision.

**VIII. **_**Kyouraku Shunsui**_

Gazing up at the sky from the rooftops of Seireitei, Kyouraku muses over the situation, unusually sober for once. He wouldn't have had a problem, he thinks, disgruntled, had that stick-up-the-arse prick Kuchiki possessed any shred of compassion and spoken for his sister. She is his _sister_, for goodness sake! Now he has to take care of – "Nanao-chan!"

He has, perhaps, made his decision long before this point.

**IX. **_**Tousen Kaname**_

He understands Kuchiki-taichou's actions. He even admires the other man, a little, for them. After all, no one says that the path of justice is easy to walk.

He has his own sacrifices to make.

**X.** _**Hitsugaya Toushirou**_

He does not understand why Kuchiki-taichou does not protest the sentence. He does not much care. He will oppose this because he suspects – no, he is almost certain – it is part of Ichimaru's plans, and that is enough.

He sets out in the opposite direction to the execution grounds.

**XI. **_**Zaraki Kenpachi**_

Zaraki is almost disappointed when the Captain of the Sixth Division shows no reaction to the death sentence. Damn, but he had been hoping that he would finally get to go up against the man whose power and skills were renowned across all Seireitai.

Oh well. His teeth are bared in what might approximate to a grin. There is always another time.

**XII.** _**Kurotsuchi Mayuri**_

Kurotsuchi Mayuri is above all a scientist. And being a scientist, his mind goes to analysing just what motivations lie behind those unfathomable grey eyes of Kuchiki Byakuya, that he would stand by and let his sister's execution continue unopposed.

He almost admires the other Captain's detachment.

**XIII. **_**Ukitake Juushirou**_

He will not condemn the decision of the Sixth Division Captain.

Of all of them, he had been confronted by Kuchiki-taichou – nay, Kuchiki Byakuya – the day after Rukia had dragged herself home with those empty eyes and soaked in the blood of a man she had almost idolised. He knows just how deeply Kuchiki cares for the girl he has adopted, even if it only shows in the coldness of his manner towards Juushirou himself after that day.

Just because he does not condemn the decision does not mean that he agrees with it.

* * *

**A/N: **As always, feedback will be much appreciated!


End file.
